


Dancing

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, just sexy fun times, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Top and Taemin having sex just because I want them toOriginally posted on AFF on 8/19/14. Completed on 9/29/14. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/810099/dancing-taemin-top-taetop





	1. Chapter 1

Seunghyun made his way into the club. He knew he stood out with his white hair, but he also knew it wouldn't matter in this place. Not in VooDoo. This club catered to the most select VIP- celebrities, CEOs, heads of state. And not all of them. Only the ones who could be trusted to keep their mouths shut. For here, the select of the select were able to unwind, without worrying about scandals and privacy. Everyone could drink and carouse and the public was none the wiser.

 

Seunghyun ordered a drink and leaned against a round table, taking in the scene. A group of foreigners were snorting lines off the belly of a giggling young woman. He raised his glass at Lee Soo Man,who had his lap full of a long legged blonde man. He didn't seem to recognize anyone else, which was nice. He hated small talk. His attention was pulled toward the stage when a name was called he was sure he'd heard before.

 

_The SHINee maknae?_

 

Seunghyun's suspicions were confirmed when SHINee's lead dancer moved to the pole in the middle of the stage. His red hair spilled over his shoulders, his pouty red lips were parted. Seunghyun had never seen Taemin dance, but he quickly understood why he was so popular. Taemin's body was like liquid, molding and sliding around the pole. He crashed against Seunghyun, and Seunghyun found himself harder than he'd been in ages. He was on fire, and he burned for the dancer on stage.

 

Across from the bar was a row of curtained alcoves. Sometimes the curtains were open, a group of partiers showing off. Other times they were closed, the activities known only to the participants. Seunghyun paid a bouncer for three dances from Taemin, then moved into an alcove, shutting the black velvet curtain to wait.

 

 

Taemin was always worried about doing private dances. He never knew what to expect on the other side of the curtain. It was bad enough his boss knew he danced here. Then again, the CEO of SME was the one to bring him to VooDoo in the first place. He took a deep breath before moving aside the curtain.

“Lee Taemin,” rumbled a deep voice, causing Taemin to come to a stand still.

“T- Top hyung?”

 

Choi Seunghyun was stretched out in the middle of couch. He was dressed all in black and offered a lazy smile. The music started but Taemin just stood there, staring. Seunghyun raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” Taemin blurted out.

Seunghyun chuckled. “The same thing everyone else is. Having fun away from the public eye. What are you doing here? SHINee not making enough money?” The words were mocking, but the tone was not. He was genuinely curious about the redheaded doll in front of him.

 

Before Taemin could reply, the song changed. It was one of his favorites and he smiled in spite of himself. His body began to move of its own accord and Taemin closed his eyes. Everything fell away but the music and the swaying of his hips.

 

He was startled back into reality when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Seunghyun pulled Taemin into his lap and eased his hand into the dancer's thong. Taemin's hips bucked. “No touching!” he gasped.

Seunghyun tugged Taemin's earlobe with his teeth, holding the boy's velvet length in his hand. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Taemin whimpered when Seunghyun squeezed ever so gently. “No.”

Seunghyun settled Taemin fully into his lap, letting his head fall onto his shoulder. Taemin's eyelids flutter shut. “Taemin, I want you.”

 

The song changed again. Seunghyun knew they didn't have much time, so he moved his hand faster. Taemin was panting, eyes still closed, a small smile on his face. Seunghyun leaned him back so that he rested against the couch, half off Seunghyun's lap. He moved his mouth to hover over Taemin's.

“I want to fuck you, little SHINee maknae. I want to take you back to my villa and pound you into the mattress.”

“Top-”

Seunghyun pressed his lips to Taemin's just as his orgasm hit. Taemin cried out against Seunghyun's mouth as the rapper kissed him over and over.

 

Taemin finally pulled back from Seunghyun, watching as the older man licked his hand clean and grinned wickedly.

“Can you leave early?”

Taemin nodded.

Seunghyun helped him gently to his feet. “I meant what I said. Meet me out the side door in five.” He kissed Taemin again and walked out of the alcove.

 

 

Seunghyun didn't have to wait long. After only a couple of minutes, Taemin slid tentatively out the door. He looked at his feet and blushed furiously. Seunghyun laced their fingers together, then guided Taemin to a taxi. He never let go of the boy's trembling hand, often giving reassuring squeezes. When they reached his place, Seunghyun heard Taemin's intake of breath as they walked up to the door. When they had toed off their shoes, he took the dancer gently into his arms.

“Taemin,” he said softly. “I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. Just say the word, and I'll take you right home, no hard feelings.”

Taemin smiled. “I'm good, hyung.”

Seunghyun looked skeptical and Taemin laughed. He wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck. “I promise, this is where I want to be.”

Seunghyun kissed him gently. “Don't be afraid to say 'no' or 'stop'. I want you to enjoy this.”

Taemin nodded, and Seunghyun led him to the bedroom.

 

Seunghyun slowly removed Taemin's clothing. The dancer was blushing again. Seunghyun lay Taemin gently on the bed, then settled between his legs.

“Have you received a blowjob before?”

Taemin nodded.

Seunghyun smirked and licked along the underside of Taemin's cock, causing him to shiver. Seunghyun spread Taemin's legs wider and took him fully into his mouth.

 

“Shit! Top hyung!” Taemin cried out, gripping Seunghyun's hair. He slid down the bed, slowly thrusting into Seunghyun's mouth.

Seunghyun chuckled, sending little vibrations along Taemin's cock, making the maknae squirm. Taemin tried to lift his hips, but Seunghyun had him pinned. Taemin thrashed and groaned.

“Please, hyung,” he panted. “Please please please.”

Seunghyun pulled his mouth off Taemin but continued to stroke him lazily. “Please what, my little doll?”

“Please let me come.”

“Hmmm,” Seunghyun pondered, licking up Taemin's aching member. Taemin bucked his hips. His wide, wet eyes met Seunghyun's. Seunghyun became even harder and he decided to have mercy on the dancer. He took Taemin all in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Taemin cried out and released into Seunghyun's mouth. Seunghyun swallowed and licked his lips, slowly moving back to Taemin's mouth. Taemin was panting but he still accepted Seunghyun's toungue.

 

“How was that?” Seunghyun asked huskily, moving to tease Taemin's neck.

“Good,” Taemin mewled.

Seunghyun pulled his own clothes off. “I love the sounds you make.” he moved to lick along Taemin's collarbones. “I want to hear more of them.” He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tie. “Have you ever been tied up?”

Taemin's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Seunghyun stroked Taemin's hair and kissed him gently. “It won't hurt. And you can say no at any time.” He pulled back to look Taemin in the eye. “Wanna give it a try?”

Taemin nodded.

 

 

Seunghyun helped Taemin to his knees, then turned him so his back was against Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun tied a secure knot, then turned Taemin's head to engage him in a kiss. He reached down and grasped Taemin's spent member, causing the maknae to whine and push back. Seunghyun chuckled and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, and dribbled a little bit down Taemin's crack. The boy trembled and Seunghyun chuckled. He rubbed his finger over Taemin's hole and around it, making Taemin whine even louder.

Seunghyun nuzzled Taemin's throat. “I'm going to put one finger in,” he murmured, and Taemin nodded.

 

Seunghyun inserted his first finger, and Taemin hissed.

“Relax, my little doll,” Seunghyun rubbed Taemin's lower back. After a few minutes, Taemin relaxed. Seunghyun moved his finger in and out.

“I'm going to add a second finger.” Seunghyun did so and Taemin cried out. Seunghyun kissed Taemin's neck and shoulder while moving his fingers, stretching and scissoring Taemin's perfect hole. He stumbled upon a small mound, and Taemin gasped. He relaxed and grinned. Seunghyun moved his fingers more, hitting Taemin's spot every time.

“Third finger,” Seunghyun whispered. Taemin moaned low in his throat at the new addition. He began thrusting back onto Seunghyun's fingers. Seunghyun used his free hand to roam over Taemin's back, neck, and chest.

“Time for the real thing,” Seunghyun stated, pulling out his fingers. Taemin whined and Seunghyun chuckled. “This will be so much better my little doll.”

 

Seunghyun lubed himself up and pushed slowly into Taemin.

“Seunghyun!” Taemin cried.

“I know, doll.”

“It hurts!” Tears pricked Taemin's eyes.

“I know, I know,” Seunghyun slid out, then back in. “Hang on, doll.”

He snapped his lips and Taemin cried out again.

“There! Please!”

Seunghyun tangled his hand in Taemin's long hair and yanked back, pounding into him.

 

Taemin cried out as Seunghyun repeatedly brushed his prostrate. He tugged at his restraint, but was completely at Seunghyun's mercy.

“You're not trying to escape, are you doll?” Seunghyun panted, reaching around to Taemin's newly hardened cock.

Taemin pushed back against Seunghyun.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Seunghyun growled. “That's it.”

Taemin could only moan. Seunghyun let go of Taemin's hair and gripped his hips as he pounded into him. Taemin's head fell onto his arms and he tried to keep his head from smacking the headboard.

 

“Seunghyun!” Taemin cried out. “I'm so close-”

Seunghyun sped up his thrusting, and Taemin threw his head back with his release.

“Fuck yeah!” Seunghyun moaned as he followed with his own. He slowed down and and leaned up to kiss Taemin's throat. “God, your pink little ass is so _tight_.”

When he finally stopped, Seunghyun leaned over and untied Taemin's hands. Taemin flopped down onto the pillow.

Seunghyun grinned. “Are you okay?”

Taemin smiled brightly over his shoulder. “I'm fantastic.”

Seunghyun chuckled again and moved into his bathroom.

 

 

After cleaning himself up, Seunghyun walked back into the bedroom with a warm, wet washcloth. Taemin lay in the same position. Seunghyun gently ran the washcloth over Taemin's bottom. Taemin hummed appreciatively as his hips involuntarily raised up. It gave Seunghyun an idea.

“Baby doll?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever been rimmed?”

“Have I what- oh god!” Taemin shrieked, when he felt Seunghyun's tongue. Seunghyun smiled briefly before raising Taemin's hips and burying his face between Taemin's ass cheeks. Taemin wailed as he began to stroke himself. Seunghyun licked, kissed, and bit Taemin's poor abused hole, slipping a finger in once more. It didn't take long before Taemin was orgasming for the fourth time. Seunghyun rolled over and pulled Taemin close to him.

“No more, hyung,” Taemin whimpered. “No more tonight, please?”

Seunghyun kissed the top of Taemin's head. “Okay. Rest now.”

 

 

 

Taemin woke up to the smell of bacon and toast. He cracked open and eye to see Seunghyun smiling down at him, holding a breakfast tray.

“Morning, doll.”

Taemin smiled and rolled over. “Morning, hyung.” His back popped as he hauled himself into a sitting position.

Seunghyun placed the tray in his lap- bacon, one egg, toast, and orange juice. “I didn't hurt you last night, did I?”

“Not at all,” Taemin replied, stuffing his cheeks full of toast.

“You still haven't told me why you dance there.”

Taemin just shrugged.

“I don't want you dancing there again.”

Taemin raised an eyebrow.

Seunghyun simply stared back.

“What if I like the thrill?”

Seunghyun leaned into Taemin. “I'm not thrilling enough for you?”

Taemin blushed and finished the rest of his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

The rest of SHINee members were waiting outside the dorm when the car pulled up. They weren't expecting their baby maknae to stumble out, disheveled and sleepy. And they definitely weren't expecting Big Bang's TOP to exit behind him.

“Taemin, are you okay?” Key asked. “We called and texted but couldn't get through.”

Taemin grinned drunkenly and threw an arm around Key's neck.

Key looked at TOP, who bowed before all of them.

“I bumped into Taemin in a bar last night. We drank a little too much, so I brought him back to my place to sleep. It's my fault- I didn't know where your dorm was.”

“Oh, no, thank you,” Onew said hastily. "We appreciate you taking care of Taemin. I just hope he wasn't too much of a handful.”

 

Seunghyun looked at Taemin, licking his lips and smirking. “He was the right amount of handful.”

Taemin flushed and buried his face in Key's neck.

“I called you this morning, too,” Key said.

“Also my fault,” Seunghyun interrupted. “I heard an annoying sound and tossed the phone on the floor. Blame my hangover.”

“My ringtone isn't annoying!” Taemin huffed, a grin breaking out on his face.

Seunghyun smiled. “Taemin, I put my number in your phone. It isn't good to drink alone.”

With a final wink and a smirk, he was gone.

 


	2. Two

Taemin's hips swayed to the beat. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. Opening his eyes, he smirked at Seunghyun who was sitting on his couch, watching with hungry eyes.

 

He hadn't expected to find himself back at Seunghyun's villa. He hadn't expected to hear from Seunghyun again, really. He thought they'd just had a mind-blowing one night stand. But Seunghyun had texted him the same night he'd left Taemin back with his mates, thanking Taemin for a memorable night and teasing him to ice his bum. Even though he'd been alone when he received the text, Taemin still buried his squeals into his pillow and burned a fire engine red.

 

He didn't tell any of the others, not even Key. And he was Key's precious baby. He was sure the others had figured it out, since he blushed every time Seunghyun texted him. Even if it was a simple good morning text. If the others did have it figured out, they weren't saying anything. He usually got a look from Jonghyun or Minho whenever his phone went off, but that was it.

 

Then Seunghyun asked Taemin to stay overnight at his villa. He'd flopped back onto his bed with stars in his eyes. Onew had been apprehensive, but in the end figured it was not harm. Taemin had crashed with Seunghyun before and everything had been fine. Although he wasn't sure what the two had in common besides work. Taemin was on cloud nine.

 

When Seunghyun picked him up, all the members came to the door to see Taemin off. Seunghyun bowed and promised that if anything happened to Taemin, Key had first crack at his dismemberment. Key offered a satisfied smile.

 

Now Taemin was at Seunghyun's villa, dancing only for him. Like last time, Seunghyun was dressed all in black, but this time his hair was black instead of white. The room was dim and Seunghyun blended in with the shadows. Taemin caught Seunghyun's eye and ran his hands over his neck and bit his lip. Seunghyun motioned him over. Taemin slowly danced his way over to Seunghyun, stopping between his legs. Taemin swayed his hips as we sank to his knees.

“What are you up to, little doll?” Seunghyun rumbled, smirking.

“You can't tell?” Taemin asked cheekily as he unzipped Seunghyun's pants.

 

Seunghyun caressed Taemin's cheek. Taemin licked his lips at the sight of Seunghyun's cock and swallowed him down.

“So eager,” Seunghyun chuckled.

Taemin waggled his eyebrows and hollowed his cheeks. He gripped the base of Seungyun's cock and bobbed his head. He drooled over Seunghyun's fat cock and and made the most delicious slurping sounds.

“God your mouth feels amazing,” Seunghyun growled. He began to thrust up into Taemin's mouth. He gripped Taemin's hair and moved his hips faster. Taemin was gagging but Seunghyun couldn't stop. Taemin's mouth was too perfect and warm and just felt like fucking heaven.

“I'm gonna come, Taemin,” Seunghyun growled. “Try to catch it all, baby doll.”

Seunghyun's grip tightened as he shot into Taemin's mouth. Taemin swallowed as much as he could, but some still dribbled down his chin. Seunghyun bend down and kissed Taemin thoroughly, pulling him into his lap.

 

“You're still hard,” Taemin said in awe.

Seunghyun inserted two fingers into Taemin's mouth, getting them wet. Taemin whimpered and closed his eyes. Seunghyun pulled his fingers out and inserted one into Taemin's ass. Taemin gripped the couch behind Seunghyun's head and hissed. Nothing and no one had been near Taemin's ass in the month since he'd seen Seunghyun.

“Relax doll,” Seunghyun murmured, kissing Taemin's neck. Taemin took a deep breath and was able to relax a little. Seunghyun added a second finger and Taemin's back arched. Seunghyun leaned forward and placed kisses along Taemin's collarbones. Seunghyun's fingers spread Taemin open, and Seunghyun's fingers passed over that familiar bundle of nerves.

“Ah, shit, Seunghyun!” Taemin cried out.

 

“That's it baby,” Seunghyun said, removing his fingers, and positioning Taemin over his cock. “Take it.”

Taemin slid slowly down, mouth open.

“Take it all.”

Taemin groaned and bit his lips. He raised up, then slid back down, pulling a grunt from Seunghyun. Seunghyun slid to the edge of the cushion and began a frantic thrusting of his hips. Taemin threw his head back and cried out. Seunghyun hadn't seen anything hotter. He pulled Taemin off of him and pushed him onto the floor. Flipping him onto all fours, Seunghyun slid back into Taemin's tight heat.

“You're so thick!” Taemin shrieked.

Seunghyun tightly gripped Taemin's hip with one hand and used the other hand to reach around and stroke Taemin's member.

 

All the stimulation was proving to be too much for Taemin.

“Seunghyun!” Taemin's fingers dug into the carpet. “Seunghyun, please!”

“Fuck!” Seunghyun shouted. He couldn't handle a begging Taemin. “Fuck, I'm gonna come, doll. I'm coming.” He moved his hand on Taemin faster as his hips stuttered with his release.

Taemin put his hand over Seunghyun's and they both stroked him to completion.

 

They were stretched out in the bathtub. Taemin was curled up in Seunghyun's side, practically purring. Seunghyun took a sip of his wine and smiled down at his small lover. “How are you feeling, doll?”

Taemin stretched. “I'm sore,” he burrowed into Seunghyun's chest. “You always fuck me so hard.” He pouted adorably and Seunghyun felt his cock twitch.

“I'm sorry, doll,” he said, wrapping and arm around Taemin's shoulder and buried his nose in Taemin's hair. “I just look at you being so sexy and adorable and I can't help it. I lose control and all that matters is being buried in your perfect ass.”

Taemin blushed. “It's okay.”

Seunghyun sighed, setting his wine glass down and pulling Taemin into his lap. He arranged him so that he was straddling Seunghyun's lap. “What did I say that first night we were together?”

Taemin furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose while he tried to remember.

Seunghyun grinned. _This kid._ ”I said I wanted you to enjoy this.”

“I do!” Taemin protested.

“But sometimes it's too hard.” Seunghyun prodded.

Taemin fidgeted and looked down.

“Hey,” Seunghyun tilted Taemin's head up. “It's okay. I want to hear how I'm doing. You're in this too, Taemin. Your wants and needs are just as important as mine. I want you to feel good, okay?”

Taemin nodded.

“I'm serious. Don't make me fee like my skill are bad.”

Taemin grinned. “I always feel good with you Hyunnie. Just... slow it down sometimes.”

 

Taemin was on his back on Seunghyun's bed. Seunghyun was between his legs, running his tongue and mouth over Taemin's length. Taemin ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair. “Feels so good,” he whimpered.

Seunghyun slid his hands under Taemin's ass and began massaging the perfect flesh. He hollowed his cheeks and Taemin arched his back, crying out his release.

Seunghyun leaned up and kissed Taemin gently as he slid inside of him. He moved slowly, determined to take his time. Taemin grinned at him under half-lidded eyes. He wrapped his legs around Seunghyun's waist, only to have Seunghyun pull him into a sitting position. After some readjusting, Taemin slowly began rocking his hips. Seunghyun closed his eyes and moaned.”

“I love your cock, Seunghyun,” Taemin panted.

Seunghyun's eyes snapped open. Was Taemin talking dirty to him?

“I love how long and thick it is, how it pounds into my hole.”

Seunghyun's eyes darkened and he gripped Taemin's hips tighter, though he still maintained a slow pace.

“I love when I choke on it,” Taemin continued. “You liked that too, didn't you? When I got everything all over myself?”

Seunghyun couldn't speak. Instead, he leaned over to lick up Taemin's neck to his mouth, then kissed him deeply.

“But you know what I really love?” Taemin asked, trailing kisses along Seunghyun's jaw to his ear. “I love it when you lick my asshole. I've been thinking about it since last time. I think about it while I jack off....”

 

That did it. Seunghyun released with a low moan. Taemin grinned at him as he slowly slid off Seunghyun and lay back.

“See, I can go slow,” Seunghyun smirked.

Taemin closed his eyes. They opened again as he felt Seunghyun once again settle between his legs. “Hyun, what-”

Seunghyun licked his hole. He spread Taemin's cheeks very gently and slid his tongue inside. Taemin squirmed and whimpered, pushing his ass into Seunghyun's face and taking his cock into his hand. Seunghyun licked and kissed Taemin's sore hole until he was coming again.

They lay curled up, legs tangled. Taemin lay with his head on Seunghyun's shoulder, burrowed into his side for warmth. Seunghyun held one hand while the other ran through Taemin's hair.

“Thanks for having me over again,” Taemin yawned.

“Thanks for coming over,” Seunghyun whispered. “I like spending time with you.”

“Is that what we're calling it now?” Taemin teased.

Seunghyun tugged Taemin's hair. “I'll throw in dinner and a movie more frequently if it means I can see you again.”

Taemin blushed. “Seunghyun, you don't have to bribe me to see me again. I'll see you whenever you want.”

Seunghyun smiled- wide and dimpled. “I'm glad to hear that. I really want to see more of you. And not just for the sex.”

Taemin's smile rivaled the sun. “Hyunnie!” He buried his face in Seunghyun's chest.

Seunghyun kissed his forehead and snuggled closer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I forgot this was two chapters. Whoops lol


End file.
